I MAY DIE OF INTOXICATION BUT BEFORE
by Kamdem
Summary: I'll just go through with this blowjob.


Your name is Karkat Vantas and .. **you're falling?!**

Well not literally,fortunately. But your head spinning,the feeling of tiredness and dizziness just wouldn't go away. You wonder for a brief moment if that fucker Gamzee gets like this everytime. Why would the motherfucker even eat this shit.. and an even more important question is why in the hell did you decide to try one of his pies. The thought doesn't last long, you concentrate on not falling headfirst onto the table where the plates that once served as carriers for the pie were. You try to look at them because you just don't want to look at the fucker next to you. Gamzee is slouching onto the couch,lazily grinning at you. But of course you wouldn't know that,you're not looking at him after all. His entire face screams mIrAcLeS and you just want to punch each of them the hell out.

,,HeY kArBrO, jUsT rElAx AnD tAkE a DeEp BrEaTh. eNjOy ThE mIrAcLeS mAn.''

,,IF THIS IS A FUCKING MIRACLE IT CAN GO ROT IN HELL AMONG YOU AND ALL YOUR GOG DAMNED FUCKING SHIT ASS PIES.'' the short horned troll screamed at Gamzee,his face and whole body a shade of crimson,which contrasted quite weird with his grey-ish skintone,not only was his head fucking up but he felt like he was going to catch on fire any second now,which was very much possible with all his damned luck. He hoped that the clown actually understood and would shut the fuck up. You're in no mood for this shit.

,,eY bRo No NeEd FoR aLl ThIs MoThErFuCkInG aNgEr. It'S cOoL mAn ReAlLy.'' But as the troll turned around giving Karkat the face that he describes as 'fucking piece of shit grin plastered on top of a psycho clown freak ass' you notice something is not quite all right with your bro. And what bro leaves a bro when it's as clear as the taste of the sopor slime that still lingers in his mouth,that bro isn't feeling very well.

,,kAr YoU aLriGhT tHeRe DoEsN't SeEm It's ToO cOol UnLesS yOu LoOk LiKe A mOtHeRfUcKiNg hIvE oN fIrE wHiCh I kNoW yOu DoN't. Gamzee says as he inches closer,putting his hand on Karkat's forehead. ,,AwWw HeLl BrO,aT tHiS rAtE wE bEtTeR cAlL tHe FiReMeN tO mAkE sUrE tHeY rEaCh YoU iN tImE''

,,GET THE FUCK AWAY YOU DICKHEAD, THIS ALL BE THANKS TO YOU AND YOUR GOOD FOR NOTHING PISS PIES. MY WHOLE BODY IS FUCKING BURNING,I CAN'T THINK STRAIGHT AND I AM PROBABLY INTOXICATED WITH THAT SOPOR SHIT SLIME AND WILL MOST LIKELY END UP FALLING TO MY DEATH HERE ON THIS RIGHT FLOOR SOAKING IN MY OWN VOMIT .'' And he couldn't think straight,maybe that's why Gamzee's face gave a quite different aura .. and his eyes,those gog damned eyes, a nice shade of purple whic- WAIT A FUCKING MINUTE NOW. WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU THINKING ABOUT YOUR BEST MOTHERFUCKING BRO NOW. NOT COOL,NOT COOL AT ALL. IT'S JUST THE SLIME,IT'S NOT LIKE YOU WANNA KISS THOSE DAMN LIPS OR ANYTHING. NO FUCKING NO AT ALL. And yet you can't stop staring at them and before you realize you lean closer and .. jump backwards at the sudden realization. You almost kissed Gamzee,your bro and the look on his face was of worry. This made you feel quite guilty,even more when you realize the burning sensation that is your neither region. You just sit frozen and hope Gamzee does not notice. Ohh uhh there they went. His eyes checked your body up and down to most likely see if there's anything wrong. They stopped on the part that was definetly fucking wrong. Oh fuckfuckfuck fuckfuckkkk.

,,oH bRo ThAt'S aLl GoOd EvErYoNe NeEdS sOmE yOu KnOw.. _AlOnE tImE _oR mAyBe NoT sO aLoNe. CoUlD hElp YoU wItH tHaT iF yA wAnN mE tO.

Oh god how you wish you could punch that grin off his face.. but fuck it ya know what,you're too damn hot to give a shit. Be it your best bro or a stranger you don't give a fuck as long as it goes away. You inch closer looking Gamzee straight in the eyes,your stare clearing saying ,,Let's do this shit and get fucking over'' .

,,oH aWeSoMe BrO lEmMe JuSt ShIfT a LiTtLe. ThErE yOu Go. ''

Suddenly but not so suddenly Gamzee was on top of you already working at your pants. He leaned foward whispering something in your ear which you could not be arsed to pay attention at this moment. He suddenly starts nipping at your neck and you want to kick him off of you but you also want him to keep going because you'd never admit it but it was quite nice.. Oh fuck there goes his hand,and it goes right inside your pants,fonding you around and doing all kinds of good shit. Besides the weirdness of your best bro doing this it was all ohh fucking yes. Maybe you start moaning,you're not sure but the way Gamzee stares at you tells you his all fucking mIrAcUlEs now. He strokes and turns and gog knows what else and then he descends,his mouth opening wide enough to take it in and he starts sucking slowly then more furiously. You don't last long and come all over Gamzee's face,it surprises you when he lifts his hand,get's some of the substance on his fingers and starts sucking it till there is none left. Now that your throbbing is done you feel a little bit embarassed and even guilty but fuck it because Gamzee volunteered. He looks into your eyes and looks and looks and looks until you want to scream to him to turn his mother fucking head around and stop looking at you with that fucking ass face. But he doesn't and you're cut at the moment when you just want to blurt it out by his lips. Nice and soft... you didn't expect this, but it's not like you expected anything since you didn't ponder on the thought of Gamzee's lips. But there's something unsettling about this... it might be the shit rushing through your throat and .. oh that's just vomit so you push Gamzee away and run to the bathroom as fast as possible. He laughs at your sounds of pain and couching and you know you'll cut his throat when you're out of here.. although it make take a while.


End file.
